Toonami
Toonami fue un bloque de programación compuesto por series de anime y series animadas americanas de acción que ofrecía el canal de televisión por cable Cartoon Network, creado originalmente en Estados Unidos en 1997. En Latinoamérica se estrenó el 2 de diciembre y dejó de emitirse el 26 de marzo del 2007 sin previo aviso. Los primeros años Toonami se estrenó por primera vez en los Estados Unidos el 17 de marzo de 1997, pero tardó cinco años para su debut en Latinoamérica, cuando Toonami reemplazó al desaparecido bloque de estilo similar en el 2002. Al salir Talismán, dio paso a una nueva generación en programas juveniles en la tarde, recopilando series ya disponibles en el canal como Pokémon, Dragon Ball Z y Gundam Wing, además del estreno de una nueva: InuYasha. Con el tiempo, se han estrenado series clásicas como Saint Seiya y Yu Yu Hakusho, así como también versiones contemporáneas de Cyborg 009 y Astro Boy inicialmente el bloque era emitido de lunes a viernes 17:00 a 19:00, pero posteriormente fue movido a la medianoche (lunes a jueves 00:00 a 02:05 aproximadamente). Esto fue debido a que ciertas series mostraban mucha violencia como para un canal infantil, disgustando a muchos el horario de la medianoche pues es muy inaccesible. Este cambio se dio en México el 6 de octubre del 2003 y en el resto de Latinoamérica el 18 de noviembre del 2004. En el 2005, los programas del bloque se integraron los sábados por la noche (de 23:00 a 3:00 hora de Argentina y México), pero tuvieron que ser eliminados para el estreno de Adult Swim en América Latina, dejando la programación de Toonami con sólo ocho horas semanales de transmisión, siendo esto para algunos una etapa de decadencia del bloque. La salida del aire de Toonami El 26 de marzo del 2007, el bloque salió del aire en Latinoamérica, sin ningún aviso previo. Ese día el canal comenzó a emitir 2 series estadounidenses, Ben 10 (en reemplazo de la Saga de Hades de Los caballeros del Zodiaco) y Robotboy (en reemplazo de Yu Yu Hakusho); además de este cambio, ya no hubo emisión de películas de fin de mes. Hubo incomodidad sobre la salida del bloque y el reemplazo de las series Saint Seiya y Yu Yu Hakusho, ya que éste se dedicaba por completo al anime. Aunque el nombre Toonami dejó de usarse a partir de ese día, la programación del bloque siguió normalmente por varias semanas, hasta que inició la reposición de series. en Estados Unidos el bloque salió del aire el 20 de septiembre de 2008. April Fools' Day 2012 y anuncio de regreso A la medianoche del 1 de abril de 2012, días después del aniversario 15 de Toonami, Adult Swim, por lo general cambia su programación a motivo del April Fools' Day, se inició la programación del bloque con The Room (hecho ocurrido en los últimos años).1 Pero de inmediato la escena cambia mostrando a TOM (en su tercera encarnación) a bordo de la nave Absolution, saludando a los televidentes y comentando que esto fue April Fools' Day, antes de la introducción al episodio de Bleach programado a emitirse esa semana. La programación y bumpers relacionados a Toonami continuó durante toda la noche, destacando a Dragon Ball Z, Mobile Suit Gundam Wing, Tenchi Muyō!, Outlaw Star, The Big O, YuYu Hakusho, Blue Submarine No. 6, Trigun, Astro Boy y Gigantor. TOM también presentó un review de Mass Effect 3 y publicitó los lanzamientos en DVD de las series que fueron transmitidas durante la programación por el April Fools' Day. Al día siguiente, Adult Swim escribió un mensaje en su cuenta oficial de Twitter diciendo, "Want it back? Let us know. #BringBackToonami"(traduciéndose al español como: lo quieren devuelta? háganos saberlo. #traigandenuevotoonami).5 El 4 abril, Adult Swim dio seguimiento a este tweet con uno más diciendo, "#BringBackToonami We've heard you. Thank you for your passion and interest - stay tuned (#traigandenuevotoonami lo escuchamos. gracias por su pasión e interés - manténgase sintonizado." 'Retorno' Regreso a la programación de CN desde el pasado 26 de mayo en el mismo horario que Adult Swim, aunque emitiendose solo los sábados semanalmente por ahora. Dependiendo se su popularidad, pueden agregar nuevos animes (que dicho sea de paso ha quedado confirmado, aunque no se sabe cuantos ni cuales son). Se sabe que animes como Bleach y Full Metal Alchemist Brotherhood se mantendran en la programación., En Mayo de 2013 anunciaron su primera adquisición, Sword Art Online Animaction Animaction fue un nuevo bloque vespertino que reemplazo a toonami, fue incorporado por Cartoon Network en enero de 2010 en Latinoamérica. Dicho segmento se emite los días miércoles y exhibe series como Pokémon y Naruto, A pesar de las políticas de Cartoon Network sobre la emisión de series de anime y el no volver a repetir sucesos similares con Toonami, Animaction apareció en el canal sin previo aviso en enero de 2010. Fue eliminado en Abril 2011 y Reemplazado por Girl Power. En los comerciales del bloque, el locutor menciona “Quizá fue un error ponerlos todos juntos.” Dicha frase puede ser debido a que las series de anime que conforman el bloque y aparecen en el comercial, tienen escenas de acción, como también puede referirse a la posible política que el canal aplica sobre las series de anime. Sin embargo, así como este también en el comercial se menciona “Mitad anime, mitad acción.” (acrónimo de los géneros anime y acción que en inglés da nombre al bloque) “Animaction” nunca se consideró un bloque que esté enfocado exclusivamente en el anime debido a la emisión de Kamen Rider: Los caballeros dragón dentro de la programación del bloque u otras series que no son anime. Curiosidades *En los inicios del bloque, el conductor del programa no era TOM si no Moltar, un personaje del Fantasma Del Espacio. Categoría:Bloques de programación